


【双性转】姐姐妹妹

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: unlay
Genre: 9410, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	【双性转】姐姐妹妹

张艺馨满面潮红地瘫软在床上，身体经历过一次高潮后敏感无比，似乎吴诗薰任何一下触碰都能让她再次潮吹出来。

是怎么确定自己也喜欢吴诗薰这个小妹妹的呢？其实张艺馨自己也没有把握——在高中的时候她确实也为风云学长疯狂过，追着去看对方的篮球比赛，她现在都还记得对方，他有着一个和吴诗薰极为相似的名字，这种巧合现在想起来让张艺馨有些发笑。

高中早恋的同学很多，张艺馨的朋友中也不乏和男朋友偷偷摸摸亲亲抱抱，甚至是大着胆子初尝禁果的，分享的细节听得张艺馨面红耳赤，追她的男生其实也很多，其中也不乏大手笔每天送礼物的，从小零食到低调的手链再到鲜花应有尽有，不过一样都没能戳中张艺馨的喜好，她虽然也向往一段恋爱，但一想到要同猴急的男孩子做一些亲密的事情，自己身上却又激出了鸡皮痘痘。

然而张艺馨是个不善于直接拒绝别人的人，反而当男孩儿穷追猛打的时候，她会变成一只小小的鸵鸟一头扎进土里，有些男孩儿大着胆子在回家的路上堵她，最后这些人还是吴诗薰赶走的——张艺馨至今想起当时的场景都觉得被吴诗薰帅的腿软，瘦瘦弱弱的小女生，一把将自己护在身后，在赶走臭男生后还十分潇洒地搂过张艺馨的肩膀，说走，今天发零花钱了，请你吃好吃的，你要吃什么都可以。

——蜂蜜抹茶蛋糕，张艺馨从小就喜欢，因为张艺馨喜欢，所以吴诗薰也喜欢，就连自己十八岁生日定做的蛋糕，也是这样的口味，张艺馨总说喜欢蛋糕里那层淡淡的抹茶涩味，但吴诗薰分明记得自己借着酒意亲过去的时候，张艺馨的小嘴儿上只剩下了甜到融化的蜜糖味，心想她一定是将所有的苦涩都消化掉，然后只留给自己甜蜜。

比起脏兮兮臭烘烘的男孩子来，张艺馨觉得香香软软的小薰挺好，要论了解，当然是小薰最懂她，更何况在她觉得无聊的时候，还可以把小薰当作洋娃娃来打扮一下呢，比如带黑着脸的吴诗薰买可爱的淑女的小裙子，再比如两个人红着脸一起逛内衣店。

吴诗薰喜欢看姐姐在家里为自己打扮性感，所以逛街的时候，她最喜欢给张艺馨买透凉纤薄的睡裙，笑嘻嘻拿到张艺馨面前，然后看着对方脸涨成番茄，从她手上抢过衣服，摔门进入试衣间，这样口嫌体直的姐姐让吴诗薰爱到骨子里，自己也往往厚脸皮地跟进去。

“嘿嘿——喜欢吗？”

吴诗薰不要脸地挤进了试衣间，里面只有方寸大小，角落摆放了一个小软凳，张艺馨红着脸白了她一眼，并不说话，她们互相沉默着，安静的空间里似乎能听到某种器械的嗡嗡声——是昨晚吴诗薰才送张艺馨的小礼物，一个淡紫色的小跳蛋，张艺馨一时糊涂，答应她塞着上街去。

跳蛋被塞进张艺馨紧致的花穴里，遥控器却被吴诗薰攥在手上，嗡嗡地运作着，张艺馨身体天生敏感，一路走过来，怕是已经高潮过不止一次了吧。

她握住吴诗薰纤细的手腕，咬着牙用气声求她别玩了，快拿出来，吴诗薰只当是两人之间的调情，本来就不宽裕的空间里，她又向前走了两步，贴着姐姐柔软的胸脯，将她嘟嘟囔囔的小嘴儿堵了个严严实实。

清纯是真的清纯，可是骚起来的时候谁也比不过，张艺馨前一秒还可怜巴巴地求饶，后一秒便顺势勾住吴诗薰的脖子，身体主动挂了上来，求欢似的微微磨蹭，吴诗薰的手便顺势伸进了她的裙底，隔着内裤抚摸着张艺馨柔软又脆弱的部位，感觉到震动的跳蛋，自己又坏心眼地将其往里推了推。

“想要拿出来？”

吴诗薰松开张艺馨的嘴唇，气声诱惑着问她，后者点了点头。

“现在拿出来，姐姐的水会不会直接喷出来？出门太急，需不需要我再在店里给你选条新内裤？”

吴诗薰咬着张艺馨红到滴血的耳尖，毫不害臊地说着昏话，张艺馨此刻更加觉得湿润难耐，不过好在下一秒吴诗薰的手指便拨开了自己的内裤边儿，将跳蛋给取了出来，仔细一看，上面果然被她搞得湿淋淋亮晶晶的，裹满了甜蜜的汁液。

欲望被吴诗薰两三下挑起，现在吴诗薰说要结账走人，张艺馨倒还不乐意，拉着吴诗薰的手抚摸自己的私密部位，盼她将手指伸进去，在试衣间这种危险的地方操操自己。

“小薰…”

张艺馨狐狸精似的喃喃着吴诗薰的名字，邀请对方的手指进入自己的身体，湿润又温暖，夹的吴诗薰十分舒服，她小幅度地抽插起来，隔壁试衣间响起说话的声音，这让张艺馨紧张又兴奋，蜜液止不住地往外流，打湿了吴诗薰的手指，有些顺着大腿内侧滑下来。

吴诗薰握着张艺馨的脚踝，让她分开腿踩到一旁的圆凳上去，自己一蹲下去便钻进了张艺馨的裙摆里，内裤早就已经挂在脚踝，娇嫩的花穴对着她，吐露着水珠，她便熟能生巧地张开嘴含住，吮吸，舌头钻进了更深的地方，模仿交合的动作，第数不清多少次地凭着本能取悦张艺馨。

张艺馨哪在公共场所做过如此不害臊的事情，隔壁试衣间的人来来往往，甚至还有人对着她们试衣间的门扯了扯，发现有人便只好作罢，这种类似偷情但又名正言顺的事情令张艺馨想要兴奋地大叫，浑身弥漫着酥麻的感觉，但念在不能被人发现，在被吴诗薰舔到腿软的同时，自己还要拼命捂住嘴巴以免叫出声来。

自从和吴诗薰在一起以后，张艺馨仿佛天天都在刷新自己的底线——从性感的内衣到提升乐趣的玩具，让人难以启齿，但自己又不得不承认，她确实时时刻刻都享受这种和吴诗薰融为一体的感觉。

吴诗薰何尝不是这样呢，姐姐的身体又香又娇又软，在床上更是怎么折腾都不会累，她有时候甚至恨不得自己长一根那玩意儿，非得把张艺馨操的汁水涟涟不可。

比起身体上的满足，吴诗薰似乎更想当取悦张艺馨的那一方，所以此刻她戴起了假阳具，一寸一寸抵进张艺馨的身体。

张艺馨身体中从来没有被开拓的这么深过，她下意识地惊叫出声，双腿却不自觉地搭在了吴诗薰的大腿上，吴诗薰依然是她的小女孩儿，但同时好像又变成了她的男人。

她动着腰抽插着，阳具摩擦着张艺馨柔嫩的花唇，肉体碰撞发出清脆的拍打声，她的姐姐仿佛一具天生的性爱容器，再猛烈的进攻到她这里最后也变成了绵软的娇喘，胸前一对儿玲珑圆润的胸脯晃荡着，像刚出炉的小馒头，吴诗薰伸手堪堪握住，轻轻一捏，白皙滑嫩的乳肉就从指缝渗出来，手感好极了。

汁水四溅，将两人身下的床单都打湿了一大片，张艺馨美女蛇似的缠着她，面色潮红，念叨着小薰的名字，让她给自己更多。

可惜吴诗薰不是个男人，否则她必然要射的张艺馨满肚子都是，然后让对方给自己生上五个孩子。

可是转念一想，幸好她也不是个男人，不然她才舍不得自己的姐姐怀胎十月那么痛苦呢，女孩子就是要漂漂亮亮浑身香香软软的，什么生了孩子才完整的话，骗鬼去吧。

她最后和累到脱力的张艺馨躺在一起，激情退去后便是缱绻的抚摸，她将自己的脸埋进张艺馨的胸脯间，这里又香又软，乳尖也粉粉的，让她情不自禁想要吮吸。

“姐姐会不会有时候希望我是个男人？”

吴诗薰没头没脑地问了一句，张艺馨倒并为生气，反倒是哭笑不得地搂住对方的脑袋，梳理着她堪堪到肩膀的短发，利落又帅气，张艺馨的最爱。

“男人才不好呢——我喜欢香香软软的小薰”

吴诗薰感动了一阵儿，随即心里咯噔一下，抬头看，果不其然看到张艺馨正目光炯炯地看着自己，她下意识想跑，不料此时张艺馨的力气倒是出奇的大，拦腰抱住，让她挣脱不得。

“我累了！放过我！”

吴诗薰原地求饶。

“不可以！我那天给小薰买了好多可爱的小裙子，你还没试穿过呢，今天就穿给我看吧！”

“不要！”

面对吴诗薰的反抗，张艺馨充耳不闻，沉浸在自己的世界里。

“我那天还在网上学了一个好少女的妆，小薰给我试试手吧？你头发有点乱，我先给你编个辫子吧？”

房间里鸡飞狗跳，迅速展开了一场你追我赶的枕头大战，张艺馨看着吴诗薰狼狈躲避的样子咯咯地笑着，内心感叹幸好吴诗薰永远都是她的小女孩儿——在别的男孩子都换着花样取悦张艺馨的时候，吴诗薰却能轻易看透自己的小心思，蜂蜜抹茶蛋糕，张艺馨一直爱到现在，并且她相信她会一直爱下去。

The End.


End file.
